Dame Esperanza (War Horse fanfic)
by Sailorfrix
Summary: Mientras una terrible guerra se cierne sobre el mundo ¿Será posible ver florecer un romance, o eso solo para la gente ilusa? Para Alice no es más que un sueño que guarda en secreto. Hasta que su camino se une al del Capitán Nicholls en circunstancias bastante inusuales.


Cuando desperté aún no amanecía. La ventana de mi habitación estaba húmeda y no se podía ver a través de ella. La limpié un poco con mi mano para mirar el campo. Mi vista estaba bastante limitada, puesto que había niebla densa.

Siempre hacía lo mismo todas las mañanas, había veces que todo estaba despejado y podía ver el horizonte, incluso me quedaba más tiempo mirando y así presenciaba el hermoso amanecer. Ese no fue el día. Me aparté de la ventana y empecé a vestirme para empezar con mis labores.

Vivía en una granja con mis padres. No era muy grande, pero era suficientemente buena para mantenernos a los tres. Mantenernos alimentados, cobijados y a salvo de la guerra.

En nuestros campos sembrábamos papas, tomates, lechugas y zanahorias, teníamos manzanos, naranjos y un par de perales. La mayor parte de lo que obteníamos se volvía propiedad del ejército, nos pagaban bien y dejaban que nos quedáramos con raciones para nosotros. También prometían protección, es decir que sus soldados no llegarían a saquearnos o intentar llevarse a mi padre para que peleara, solo que en cualquier momento teníamos que acceder a que se escondiesen en la casa si fuera necesario.

Baje a la cocina para tomar un pequeño refrigerio antes de salir con los animales. En la mesa habían frutas de la semana anterior, tomé una manzana amarilla, un poco arrugada, pero estaba bastante jugosa.

Salir cuando había neblina me ponía los nervios de punta, sentía que en cualquier momento escucharía el cabalgar de los caballos viniendo hacía mi. Que de pronto habría soldados rodeando nuestra casa. Pero mi miedo desaparecía conforme trabajaba y dejaba de pensar tanto.

Primero alimentaba a las gallinas, lanzaba granos de maíz al suelo, las emplumadas corrían y cacareaban exigiendo más. Mientras estaban entretenidas corriendo yo entraba al gallinero para recoger huevos.

Esa mañana no había tanto como otros días. Era una lástima, no podríamos desayunar tan bien porque había que guardar para los militares.

Cuando menos me di cuenta el sol ya se había asomado por el horizonte y la niebla estaba disipada. Mi madre salió de la casa, seguramente se habría despertado al mismo tiempo que yo, pero se quedaba silenciosa en su cuarto remendando la ropa lavada del día anterior. Mi padre tardaba un poco más en despertar, pero a su edad era mejor dormir un poco más porque todo el día se la pasaba en el campo, no dejaba que mi madre o yo le ayudáramos, prefería que nosotras hiciéramos otras cosas.

Grace, mi madre, era un poco seria pero amable. Cuando era más pequeña recuerdo que su rostro era severo, su mirada estaba sobre mí cuando hacía travesuras. Pero con el paso del tiempo su carácter se fue suavizando. Me acompañó a dar de comer a los demás animales, mientras platicábamos salió a conversación mi edad.

–Creo que ya es tiempo de que te busquemos marido– dijo de pronto– tu padre está viejo y yo igual, alguien tendrá que cuidar la granja junto contigo.

–¿Qué hay de Lewis?– pregunté, mi madre no me miró, pero pude escuchar cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

–No… no sabemos cuando volverá– "si es que vuelve" escuché como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Lewis era mi hermano mayor, se enlistó en el ejercito meses atrás. Mis padres le rogaron que no lo hiciera, que no era necesario, pero era bastante terco y su pretexto fue que quería cuidar de nosotros. Todos los días vivíamos con el temor de que un militar viniera a darnos las condolencias. Lo extrañaba bastante… sus chistes… sus juegos… su risa cuando perseguía a las gallinas por diversión. A pesar de ser mayor que yo, no había dejado su aniñado carácter, a diferencia de mí que cada vez me costaba más trabajo sonreír.

–Lo siento– dije después de unos momentos de silencio, mi madre se limpió una lágrima.

–Pero no cambiemos el tema– respondió ocultando su dolor– un marido, eso necesitas.

–Madre ¿de dónde quieres que saque un esposo? No conozco ningún muchacho.

–¿Y que hay de Martin? Ese muchacho del pueblo, recuerdo que le gustabas.

–Si pero el no me agrada, solo le gusto porque según él soy bonita.

–Eres bonita, Alice. No lo olvides.

La idea de mi madre no me entraba en la cabeza. Claro que algún día quería casarme, pero deseaba que fuera con alguien de quien estuviese enamorada y que me amase también. Decir algo así en voz alta era completamente ridículo, en especial por que eran tiempos de guerra y no había cabida para cosas como el amor. Las chicas que deseaban casarse no tenían más opción que ir con la casamentera y resignarse al marido que les tocara. Podía ser de su edad o más viejos, gentiles o unos patanes, ricos o pobres. Yo no quería eso para mí. Aunque tal vez podía tener la suerte de mis padres, de igual forma emparejados por la casamentera, pero mi padre era gentil y educado con mi madre, así que terminaron enamorándose. Todo era cuestión de suerte. Además ¿Qué tal si me casaba con el hombre de mis sueños y un día tuviera que ir a la guerra? Una total injusticia. En el pueblo ya no solo había solteras buscando marido con la casamentera, si no viudas que desesperadas que querían un sustento para sus hijos o ellas mismas, pero dado que la mayoría de los jóvenes (y me refiero a edades desde los veinte hasta los cuarenta y tantos) habían ido a pelear, no había mucho de donde elegir.

Negué con la cabeza para sacudirme esos pensamientos, mientras mi madre seguía proponiendo posibles prospectos. Yo solo pretendía estarla escuchando.

A las ocho de la mañana subí para despertar a mi padre y llamarlo a desayunar. Joseph, gentil y agradable. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que de joven era igual de bromista que Lewis. Era mucho mayor que mi madre, su cabello había dejado de ser castaño para darle paso a sus canas. Me preocupaba que siguiera trabajando en el campo, cada vez lo veía más agotado. Cuando llegué a su cuarto ya estaba vestido con su ropa de trabajo. Tomó su sombrero de paja pero no se lo puso y me abrazó para darme los buenos días. Le conté lo de buscar un esposo y que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

–Todos merecen amar, hija. Si no estás lista, no lo hagas– dijo tomándome de los hombros.

–Pero ¿y si ella tiene razón? Necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo de la granja.

–No tienes que sacrificarte por nadie, mucho menos por la granja. Si tu preocupación soy yo, créeme, aún tengo muchas cosechas por delante.

Mi padre era todo un romántico, supongo que creía más en el amor que yo. Sabía que existía porque él lo había encontrado, mientras que yo… no tenía idea de a donde me dirigía en la vida.

La mañana siguió normalmente, desayunamos juntos lo que mi madre preparó y mi padre se fue a trabajar. Yo me disponía a ir a los fruteros para recolectar lo que hubiera caído, pero mi mamá me detuvo.

–Necesito que vayas al pueblo– dijo secándose las manos con su mandil– tráeme lo de esta lista– extendió un papel arrugado. Había nombres de varias hierbas medicinales y para la cocina que casi cada mes me pedía que comprara. Me alisté para salir.


End file.
